This invention relates to a tool for stripping insulation from a cable and to a method for winding wire from the cable during stripping and thereafter unwinding the wire.
Electrical power companies and others utilize underground coaxial cable which requires an insulation stripping operation whenever a termination of the cable is made. Such terminations are necessary as where a cable makes connection, for example, into a transformer or another cable. Where such an insulation stripping operation is called for, the pulling action which must be exerted against wires from the cable is awkward and must be accompanied by a forceful tearing away with stripping of the insulation from the cable. This is often accompanied by pulling with utility pliers for gripping the wires individually with a pulling action being exerted through pulling against the wire. Such an operation is tedious and time consuming requiring the exertion of considerable physical force by the operation.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a tool for augmenting the application of physical force to the orderly accomplishment of a stripping action tearing away the insulation from a cable and winding a wire against which force is exerted for causing the stripping of the insulation.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a tool for reducing the time consumed for carrying out the cable stripping operation. The tool is utilized for stripping the cable and for winding and unwinding a wire during this procedure.
Another important object of this invention to provide a tool which is capable of winding a wire and simultaneously exerting a pulling force thereagainst while the tool follows the cable and the path of the wire during the stripping action resulting from a force exerted against the wire.